Rise of the Dark Hearts
by Krolton DarkHeart
Summary: The Author fighters are about to throw a big halloween Haunted House until a family of darkness are awaken by Drake. Now its up to them to defeat them before it's to late.
1. DarkHearts awaken

**Hello everyone. I hope you like this story. And don't forget to R&R after this story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters except mine.**

Is was a bright and hot morning in Toongypt and archeologists where digging up a tomb recently discovered by some merchants. This was the tomb of the legendary family known as the Dark Hearts.

"Dig faster we are almost to the resting place of the Dark Hearts" yelled the boss of the dig. As two workers started chisel away at a stone door there shadows grew bigger and took the form of Johan and Omaddon.

The two workers turned around and stared at the two Darksides. Johan smiled and leaned forward, "Boo." The two workers screamed and ran off. Johan and Omaddon laughed evilly and smiled.

"Oh how easy is it to scare humans" Omaddon said. Johan walked up to the stone wall and put his hand on the door, "Too Easy Omaddon." Johan pushed the door and it opened. He then snapped his fingers and four Dark Warriors appeared.

"Retrieve the Jewel from the statue that's sitting on the thrown" Omaddon said. The four Dark Warriors bowed and walked over to the statue. As one Dark Warrior put his hand on the jewel the door closes and a demonic roar is heard.

Omaddon and Johan look at each other with a scared look.

"Johan" Omaddon said.

"What?" Johan asked.

"I think we should leave" Omaddon

"Good Idea" Johan said.

Omaddon and Johan walked into the shadows and disappeared. The workers on the other hand ran away screaming.

One of the Dark Warriors Banged on the door in fear, "Let me out, I want to live I WANT TO LOVE!" another Dark Warrior slapped him, "Clam down."

They then hear another Demonic roar and looked over to the statue. The statue then broke to piece and a man gets up off the thrown.

He wore a Black and red Robe, He had red and black hair, and he has black and blood red eye's. He was Krolton Dark Heart, King of the Darkness. He stepped towards the Dark Warriors and held up his hand.

The Dark Warriors start to disintegrate and there darkness goes into four other Statues. The statues eye's glowed blood red and started to break. As the Statues brake four teens take there places. They were three boys and one girl.

The first boy wore a Black and Red Jacket and a Black shirt. He had Red hair and Blood Red eyes. On his back there were two swords that looked like dragon wings. His name was David Dark Heart.

The second boy had All Black clothes, Black Hair and blood red eyes. He also wore a black and white mask with a eye hole on the black side. His name was Zack Dark Heart.

The third boy was identical to Zack but he wore all white and had white hair and Blood Red eye's. He wore a black and white mask with a eye hole on the white side. His name was Martian Dark Heart.

The girl had red hair and red eye's. She wore Black T-Shirt and Red Jeans. Her name was Alexandra Dark Heart.

"Man being trapped in rock sure isn't good for your back right my brother" Zack said as he rubbed his back. Martian rolled his eye's and brushed off some dust off his shoulder.

"My children we have been awaken and now the world of light shall be ours" Krolton said. He then walked out the temple and was followed by his kids. As he walks out the temple he then takes a deep breath.

"Its been a long time since I had some fresh air" Krolton said. He turned around and looked at his ruined castle. He growled and turned around.

"Father shall we find another castle?" Alexandra asked. Krolton turned to her, "We shall find a better one." He turned around and opened a portal of Darkness. They all walked into the portal and it disappeared.


	2. DarkHearts and Darksides meet

**Hello everyone this is the second chapter of Rise of The Dark Hearts. Hope you like it. R&R**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters except for my own,**

Its was noon in LA and the Author Fighters decide to open a hunted house and donate the money to the city. Adults and kids were lined up for the haunted house.

Then DarkMagicianmon appeared and smiled, "Welcome To the Author Fighters Haunted House. Step right up and prepare for a scare."

Four kids walked up to him and gave him the money to enter the Haunted House. As they walk in they here music. Then Brian, Flint, and Carl popped out of now where dressed as a ghosts.

Brian: **Boys and girls of every age**

**Wouldn't you like to see something strange?**

Flint: **Come with us and you will see**

**This, our town of Halloween**

**This is Halloween, this is Halloween**

**Pumpkins scream in the dead of night**

Carl:** This is Halloween, everybody make a scene**

**Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright**

**It's our town, everybody scream**

**In this town of Halloween**

Ross then appeared dressed as a monster

Ross:** I am the one hiding under your bed**

**Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red**

E-Witch then appeared.E-Witch:** I am the one hiding under yours stairs**

**Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair**Ross and E-Witch:** This is Halloween, this is Halloween**Brian, Flint, Carl:** Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!**

**In this town we call home**

**Everyone hail to the pumpkin song**

TLSoulDude then jumped out in front of the four kids.TL:** In this town, don't we love it now?**

**Everybody's waiting for the next surprise**Brian, Flint, and Carl: **Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can**

**Something's waiting no to pounce, and how you'll...**

Airnaruto, Ranger, and Syndicate jumps out of nowhere dressed as a werewolf, zombie, and monster and scared the kids.Airnaruto:** Scream! This is Halloween**

Ranger:** Red 'n' black **

Syndicate:** slimy green**Airnaruto:** Aren't you scared?**

Shelby and Jose the walked in front of the dressed as witches.

Shelby:** Well, that's just fine**

**Say it once, say it twice**

Jose:** Take a chance and roll the dice**

**Ride with the moon in the dead of night**Brian: **Everybody scream **

Flint: **everybody scream**Carl: **In our town of Halloween!**

Wormtail appears dressed as a dead clown.Wormtail:** I am the clown with the tear-away face**

**Here in a flash and gone without a trace**Voice: **I am the "who" when you call, "Who's there?"**

**I am the wind blowing through your hair**

A shadow appears that looks a lot like D.M

Shadow:** I am the shadow on the moon at night**

**Filling your dreams to the brim with fright**

Then the light dimmed and holograph ghosts, bats, and other creepy stuff appear and the Author fighters gather. Author Fighters:** This is Halloween, this is Halloween**

**Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!**

**Halloween! Halloween!**

Brian, Flint, Carl step forward and smiled.Brian, Flint, Carl: **Tender lumplings everywhere**

**Life's no fun without a good scare**Shelby: **That's our job **

Jose: **but we're not mean**

**In our town of Halloween**TL: **In this townDon't we love it now?Everybody's waiting for the next surprise**

Author Fighters: **Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back**

**And scream like a banshee**

**Make you jump out of your skin**

**This is Halloween, everybody scream**

**Wont' ya please make way for a very special guyOur man jack is King of the Pumpkin patch**

**Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King, now!**

DarkMagicianmon then raised out of a coffin dressed as skeleton Jack**This is Halloween, this is Halloween**

**Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!In this town we call home**

**Everyone hail to the pumpkin songLa la-la la, Halloween! Halloween!**

The kids walk out of the Haunted House. "That was awesome" one of the kids said. The other kids nodded and walked off.

DM walked up to the Author fighters, "Well that went well, right?" Everyone nodded. DM then stood still and his Eye's widened.

"DM you ok?" Brian asked. "DM shook his head, "Yeah I'm fine I just felt like something terrible just showed it self."

At Omega Mountain Drake was pissed off that Johan and Omaddon did not retrieve the Jewel of the Dark Hearts.

"You fools how could you just leave the jewel there" Drake yelled. Johan and Omaddon bowed to him.

"We are sorry but when the Dark Warrior touched the jewel the door closed and we heard a demon roar" Johan said scared of what Drake would do to them.

"We didn't mean to leave the jewel" Omaddon said.

"I should have you both of you killed or…" Drake was saying before…..

"Feed them to the creature within the shadows" a voice said.

Drake looked around angry that someone is in his castle, "Who are you?" A portal opened and Krolton, David, Zack, Martian, and Alexandra walked out of it.

"I am Krolton Dark Heart, King of the Darkness and soon to be ruler of this new world" Krolton said. This really pissed off Drake, "No ones taking over this world but me!"

Drake ran towards Krolton and in a flash of light Drake was on the floor his hair was black and grey and he looked like he just seen something that can scare a Darkside.

Krolton kneeled down to Drake, "Listen here I am different then you I am a pure demon I am not half human and half demon I am a pure demon and I can help you defeat your greatest enemy."

Drake's hair turned to normal and he got up, "So you will help me to defeat my enemies but what do you get in return?"

Krolton smiled and his face briefly flash from his normal face to a demonic face, "Well nothing much just…. Your soul" 

Drake eye's widened and he gulped, "M-My soul?' Krolton shook his head.

Drake frowned and snapped his fingers. Shadow Warriors then appeared and surrounded Krolton and his children.

"Destroy him" Drake said. The Dark Warriors walked towards them and Krolton smiled. Three shadows from the Shadow Warriors combined together and Took the form of a armor.

The armor then moved towards the Dark Warriors and Sliced them all in half. Drakes Eye's widened as he stares at this new creature.

"I would like you to meet my Demon warrior Gil Garth" Krolton said with a smug look on his face. Gil Garth turned to Krolton and bowed to him, "I live to serve you master."

Drake walked up to them, "Alright I will give you my soul if you destroy the Author Fighter" 

Krolton Laughed and held out his hand, "Lets seal the deal." Drake slowly lifts his hand up and grabs Krolton's hand. 

As he does this Drake felt darkness flow into him. As Drake lets go of Krolton's hand he see a tattoo of a cobra on his hand. Then Drakes eye's widen as he see the snake move up his arm and onto his neck. It then took the form of a mark that looks like the curse seal Sasuke only with a cobra head in the circle.

"The deal is set in 5 years I shall come for your soul and now David…" Krolton said. David walked forward, "Yes father."

"Take some of Drakes warriors and find the Author Fighters" Krolton said with a evil smile.

**Well things look bad. Drake sold his soul to Krolton and the Author Fighters will face David. Well that's it for today's chapter. See ya.**


	3. DarkHeart vs Author Fighters

**Hello everyone this is the third chapter of Rise of the Dark Hearts. Hope you enjoy it. And don't forget to R&R.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any character except my own.**

It was a bright day in L.A. and everyone was decorating there homes for Halloween. David walk down the streets with Johan and Omaddon. They were followed by Gil Garth and eighteen Dark warriors. The people quickly got into there homes as they walk down the streets.

"A lot of things changed in over a Thousand of years" David said. He snapped his fingers and a abandoned building blows up. David then summons a ball of dark energy and blasts it at a couple of buildings. Johan and Omaddon snapped there fingers and the Dark Warriors started to destroy buildings. Gil Garth summoned his giant katana and sliced a couple of cars causing them to explode.

Johan looked over to a group of kids and smiles. He slowly walks over to them, "Well now I can have some target practice with moving targets." He pulls out his whip and prepares to attack them

"Dark Magic Attack" someone yells. Johan his hit with a energy ball and he is blasted into a building. David looks over to were the blast came from and see's DarkMagicianmon with Airnaruto, Hikari, Ross, Shelby and Jose.

"Well I finally meet the Author Fighters Drake talks about" David said with a smug look. Everyone gasps as they here him say Drakes name.

"So you work for Drake?" Airnaruto asked in a intimidating tone. David laughed at this and looks at them, "Its more Like the opposite He works for me and my family." The Author Fighters look at him confused.

"Your Family?" DM asks him.

"Yes My father was awaken from imprisonment and he awakened me and my brothers and sister and now we are here to raise some chaos." David said. He snaps his fingers and the Dark Warriors surround them. Four Dark Warriors disappear in a cloud of smoke and are replaced with a Dark suit of armor.

The Armor starts to move and they grab there weapons and walked towards the Author fighters. David smiled, "Now Dark Warriors and Dark Heart Knights destroy them." DM raised his staff and blasted a couple of Dark Warrior and Dark Heart Knights.

Airnaruto summoned some shadow clones and began fighting some Dark Warriors. Shelby and Jose flew above the Knights and Warriors and headed towards Gil Garth who swung his sword at them but they managed to dodge it.

"Hold still you over grown gecko's!" Gil Garth yelled as he swung his sword at them.

"Who are you calling gecko's you over grown tinker toy" Jose said to Gil Garth. Gil Garth growled and blasted them with dark energy. DM on the other hand was fighting David.

DM blasted him with his Dark Magic attack but it didn't have any effect.

"How come my blasts aren't working on this Guy?" DarkMagicianmon said to himself. David smiled, "Because I live off of the Darkness and since your Dark Magic Attack uses darkness it fuels my powers."

He then grabs DM and in a flash of light Dm appears in a world that's black and white similar to Tsukuyomi.

"Where am I" DM asked himself.

"**You are in the Realm of Darkness**" A demonic voice said. DM felt the ground shake and a poll rose from the ground. Rope appeared behind the pole and wrapped around DM and tied him to the pole as logs appeared at his feet

DM looks around worried. Then David appear but he looks more demonic them before. He snaps His fingers and five other poles appear with Airnaruto, Hikari, Ross, Shelby, and Jose all unconscious and tied to the poles.

"**Here you will fell your worst nightmares come to life like the nightmare of seeing your own friends being destroyed**" David said in a Demonic voice. He snaps his fingers and the logs under them are set on fire.

"NO DON'T DO THIS TO THEM" DM yelled at David. David smiled and started to laugh evilly as he snaps his fingers. The logs under DM were set on fire and DM screamed in pain. In a flash of light DM and David reappeared back to the city.

Airnaruto, Hikari, Ross, Shelby, and Jose were on the ground bruised from the fight with The two Darksides, the Dark Warriors, the Dark Heart Knights, and Gil Garth. DM fell to the ground out cold.

"SEMPAI" Hikari yelled. She managed to get up and ran to DM. She kneeled down to him the angrily looked up to David.

"What did you do to him!?" Hikari yelled. David scuffed, "I took him to the Realm of Darkness and brought his worst nightmares to life." David chuckled evilly and disappeared with Johan, Omaddon, Gil Garth, The Dark Warriors, and the Dark Heart Knights.

Airnaruto limped over to Hikari and DM, "We have to get him and the rest of the gang back to the HQ." Hikari shook her head and picked up DM while Airnaruto summoned some shadow clones and they picked up the others and rushed to HQ.

**Well that's it for todays chapter Hope you liked it. Bye now. **


	4. The Dark Plan

**Hello everyone. This is the fourth chapter of Rise of the Dark Hearts. Hope you enjoy it and don't forget to R&R.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters except my own.**

At Omega mountain Krolton was sitting in Drakes throne being served hand and foot by Dark Warriors and some of the Anti's.

"Oh it's good to be back in the world of the living' Krolton says. The anti's on the other hand were not enjoying them self's.

Just then Drake walks in with David, Gil Garth, Johan, and Omaddon.

"Father We have fought the Author fighters" David said.

"And?" Krolton asked.

"They were weak. There leader couldn't even withstand my Terror Blast." David smiled. Krolton chuckled and walked off the throne.

"I'm surprised that Drake had a hard time fighting them if they can't even fight my son." Krolton said. Drake was starting to get angry at what Krolton said.

'_How dare he talk to me that way" _Drake thought in his head. Krolton smiled and two Dark Warriors Grab Drake.

"What are you doing release me at once" Drake said but the Dark Warriors do not listen.

"They no longer obey you they Obey me" Krolton said. Drake growled angrily, "You dare betray me Drake Ebon Darkstar I will show you that is the last mistake you'll ever do."

Drake Blasted the Dark Warriors and ran towards Krolton. Krolton smiled and in a flash of black light Drake disappeared.

"Where did he go?" Anti-DM asked. Krolton walked back to Drakes throne and sat down, "From now on you anti's and other Darksides shall obey me and my children. If you dare attack any of us like Drake did you will end up like them."

The anti's and Darksides look at each other and bows, "Yes master". Krolton Then snapped his fingers and Gil Garth approaches him.

"What is it that you wish for master?" Gil Garth asked.

"Take some warriors to these worlds. Hopefully the Author fighters will separate long enough for me to take over there base." Krolton said as he hands Gil Garth five pictures of five different worlds.

"But master there is only one of me how will I be able to invade all of these worlds?" Gil Garth asked. Krolton snapped his fingers and four shadows started to come to life.

The first shadow took the form of a tall muscular man with yellow armor on. He had blue eye's and metal spike blades on his shoulders.

The second shadow took the form of a tall thin man. He was bald and wore a green metal mask and had green armor on.

The third shadow took the form of a tall man similar to DM but with different colored armor.

The final shadow took the form of a reptilian warrior with black armor.

"Megacyber, Jinzo, Command Magician, and Hunter you shall go to these worlds and cause some chaos so the Author fighters will leave there base long enough for me to take over" Krolton said as he hand them the pictures. They bowed and walked out the door with Gil Garth following them.

At the Author Fighter base DM, Rose, Shelby, and Jose where in hospital beds and Hikari, Airnaruto, and Wormtail where by there beds.

"Well there hasn't been any real damage just a couple of bruises and cuts but they will get better soon." Wormtail said. The alarm then went off and everyone including DM, Rose, Shelby, and Jose. Wormtail looked at the computer and sees Gil Garth, Jinzo, Megacyber, Hunter, and Command Magician attacking five world.

"We Have to do something." Shelby said Airnaruto grabbed her shoulder and looks at her, "We will take care of this you guys need some rest after that previous fight."

Shelby nodded and the uninjured Author fights went to the docking bay. As they left Five figures stand out side of the Author Fighters HQ. They were the Dark Hearts.

"Now begins the end of the world and the beginning of a new one" Krolton said as he and his kids walked through a portal leading into the HQ.

**Well that's it for todays chapter hope you liked it. Don't forget to Review. See ya.**


End file.
